<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Getting Cozy by jadetea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174304">Getting Cozy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea'>jadetea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revelations After Dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:29:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadetea/pseuds/jadetea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Juliette laughs and I try not to let it show that all I want to do is bend her over her desk right now.</em><br/>(heart scene in S4E5)</p><hr/><p>Kara wants to bang her sexy gremlin.<br/>Juliette wants to play games.</p><p>Relationships are all about compromise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliette Optima/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Revelations After Dark [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Getting Cozy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Juliette laughs and I try not to let it show that all I want to do is bend her over her desk right now.</em>
</p><p>"… speaking of gaming, I usually relax–what?" Juliette frowns, "You actually hate it, don't you."</p><p>"Quite the opposite, actually," I pull her closer by the waist, "Let me be clear—I want you to do or wear whatever makes you feel at home. Be as much of a gremlin as you want to be."</p><p>I press my hips flush against hers and she squeaks. </p><p>"You look so good right now, though," I kiss her neck, "I just want to bend you over that desk–" </p><p>Juliette lets out a soft whimper. </p><p>"–and have my way with you until you're so relaxed you forget what 'stress' means."</p><p>"That's…um," Juliette blushes fiercely, "That's not the reaction I was expecting." </p><p>"Honestly, I'm a little surprised too. I'd still like you if you wore potato sacks every day–" </p><p>"No way! Too itchy," she shudders. </p><p>I roll my eyes, "The point is, you don't have to dress up or try to be perfect with me. I like you for you—garbage gremlin and all.</p><p>"That being said…" I slide my hands lower, giving Juliette a good squeeze, "It turns out I find the gremlin aesthetic pretty hot–at least on you."</p><p>"Oh–! Um," Juliette looks embarrassed and mumbles something too quiet for me to hear. </p><p>"Hmm?" I give her a quick peck. </p><p>"I…um. It's not that I <em>don't</em> like where this is going, but…" Juliette bites her lip, "Um. I really just want to veg out and play a game right now. It's how I usually relax after a long day."</p><p>"Oh! Sorry!" I take my hands off her and step back, "No pressure. If that's how you want to relax, that's what we're going to do."</p><p>Juliette reaches out to hug me, "You're not mad? Also, I gotta warn you, I get pretty vocal when I'm playing online."</p><p>"I'm not mad, I promise. I'm actually really happy you told me–do whatever you want to de-stress," I kiss her cheek, "I've heard you trash talk before, Jules. I can handle it."</p><p>"Right," she sits in her chair, then hesitates, "Are you sure you're not going to get bored? I tend to ignore everything else once I'm in the zone."</p><p>"Can I watch you play?" I drag her other chair over, "I don't really know much, but if it's something you like I'm willing to learn."</p><p>Juliette looks conflicted still, "I won't be able to pay much attention to you or answer questions while I'm playing."</p><p>"That's okay," I send her a reassuring smile, "I'll just watch–if I get bored I'll just work on one of my projects."</p><p>"Okay," Juliette kisses my lips gently, "Thanks, Kara. I'd be awkward and nervous all day if you didn't say something."</p><p>I tease her lower lip with a soft nip, "Just being a good girlfriend, babe."</p><p>Her smile hits me like a ray of sunshine.</p>
<hr/><p>Despite what she said earlier, Juliette plays a few 'easy' rounds so she can explain what's going on. In theory, it's not hard to follow, but there's so many little tricks and shortcuts I don't notice until she uses them. </p><p>"Where is 'here' you fucknut!?" she shouts, "Learn how to call out–you have a compass. Or ping–shit!" </p><p>Juliette's character takes a hit and she immediately ducks behind cover, "Contact. Basement, in the Archives. North side–Spark, I have them marked! </p><p>Juliette moves into the room as explosives go off in the corner. One of her opponents is still alive, crawling for cover, but she finishes him off with her pistol. </p><p>"I'm securing–there's a hatch, just drop–you don't need a charge, Mallet is right there!" </p><p>While she's arguing, she relocates to watch a nearby stairwell. There's a heart-stopping moment when she and the last remaining opponent stumble onto each other, but she caps him with her shotgun before he manages to hit her.</p><p>"Whew! Okay, I'm actually going to switch games because I forgot how stressful Blockade is."</p><p>"It sounded pretty intense," I nod, "You seem pretty good though."</p><p>She grins, "Plat three bay–bee!" </p><p>"I don't know what that means, but good job babe," I kiss her cheek. </p><p>She blink-winks and turns back to her computer to switch games. </p><p>"Oh, hey, I've seen this one–keep something?" </p><p>"KeepSafe," Juliette says, "The battle royale version–where you try to stay alive while everyone kills everyone–is both free and popular. They have a PvE mode that you have to buy, but it's pretty fun too." </p><p>"Is this another team game?" I ask while the game loads. </p><p>"It can be, but I usually play solo," Juliette clicks through the menu, "Why?" </p><p>"Well…" I put my hand on her knee, "If you're not playing with a team, you're not using your mic, right?" </p><p>"No?" she turns a little pink, but doesn't acknowledge my hand otherwise. </p><p>"So you don't have to worry about making noise, right?" </p><p>"Um!"</p><p>"I have a fun idea," my hand slides higher, "You could even call it a game."</p><p>Juliette pointedly stares at her monitor, where she's still waiting in queue, "Y–Yeah?"</p><p>"I want to touch you while you're playing–" </p><p>Juliette whips her head around to face me. </p><p>"–and to keep you on-task," I slide my fingers under her tank top and stroke her skin, "Things get more fun for you when you play better."</p><p>"Uhhhhhhh…" </p><p>Her face screams "Juliette.exe has stopped working". </p><p>I move my hand back into my own lap, "Just wanted to let you know that the offer's on the table."</p><p>"How do you define 'playing better'?"</p><p>"Hmm…you get ranked at the end of a round, right?" </p><p>"Sort of, yeah. Out of a hundred-ish."</p><p>"Well then…"</p>
<hr/><p>It takes some time to figure out how to arrange ourselves so I don't get elbowed accidentally, and we end up with Juliette sitting in my lap. </p><p>She's just started her first round, so I'm only touching her over her pajamas.</p><p>"Got a kill!" </p><p>I smirk, "Eager, are we?" </p><p>I move my hand inside her pants. My fingers draw patterns on her soft skin—she reflexively spreads her legs when I stroke her inner thigh. </p><p>Her breathing picks up—it's barely noticeable, but <em>very</em> encouraging—as I wander closer and closer to her underwear. When I finally reach fabric, I let my hand rest over Juliette's center. </p><p>She shifts her hips against my hand, and there's already a wet spot on her thong. </p><p>"Got another!" </p><p>"Good job, babe," I tease. </p><p>My hand presses against her harder, and she sighs softly. She even takes a moment to shut her eyes and grind against me. </p><p>"Nuh uh," I stop rubbing, "Play your game, baby."</p><p>She whines, but returns her focus to the game. Her character arrives at some sort of huge building—the map labels it 'Giga Galleria'—that's partially broken down. </p><p>She enters slowly, then abruptly turns and fires at another player. </p><p>"Die you camping–! Shit!" </p><p>Juliette gets hit by something explosive, ending her run at #23. She curses viciously—especially when I stop stroking her. </p><p>I kiss her neck, "If you make it to the top five I'll use my mouth."</p><p>"Oh my god," she groans and drops her head onto her desk.</p><p>I stroke the fabric right over her bud, just to tease her. She groans louder and starts rocking against my hand. </p><p>"Naughty," I pull back and lick my fingers, "Mm, I bet this would taste even better straight from the source–you'd better start playing again if you want me to find out."</p>
<hr/><p>Juliette breaks the top ten pretty consistently after that. The one time she's almost in the top five, she accidentally falls from too high and dies in 6th place. </p><p>"Nnngh, Kara, please!" </p><p>Well…my fingers inside her might have had something to do with that accident. </p><p>Juliette's pants and underwear are piled on the floor. I'm kneeling underneath her desk, taking advantage of how wide she can spread her legs. It's kind of sexy hearing how wet she is—I've been fingering her for the past three rounds and her pussy won't stop gushing. </p><p>"K–Kara, I'm so–noooooo! Don't stop!" </p><p>I lay butterfly kisses along her thigh, "You know the rules, I only play when you play."</p><p>She queues up for another round, then looks down. Despite her complaints, Juliette's eyes are warm with affection. Her hand gently runs through my hair, her fingers scratching my scalp. </p><p>"Ooh, trying to bribe me, huh?" </p><p>"That depends," Juliette smiles, "Is it working?" </p><p>I curl my fingers inside her, laughing when she gasps and hits her desk with her free hand. </p><p>"Maybe you'll get it this time, baby," I pull my fingers out and lick them lewdly, flicking my tongue over my fingertips in a way that makes her eyes darken, "Next round start yet?" </p><p>She looks up and curses. I hear her clicking and using the keyboard, so I start playing <em>my</em> game again. </p><p>I slide my fingers back inside her—Juliette acknowledges with a soft gasp, but remains laser focused on her monitor. </p><p>I can fix that. </p><p>My fingers start pumping in and out of her slowly, curling just enough to brush her walls as I pull out. My thumb draws circles around her bud at the same time—I keep my touch feather-light to tease her. </p><p>Juliette's thighs tense, but she doesn't respond. </p><p>"How are you doing babe?" </p><p>I kiss and lick my way up her inner thighs—her composure finally breaks and she moans quietly. </p><p>"T-Top thir–oh, ffffu…" she almost looks down when I leave a hickey on her thigh, "Guh–you're too good with–mm!" </p><p>"Jules, how many are left?" </p><p>"There's–right there!–twenty–fffucking!–five…" she trails off into a low groan. </p><p>I start thrusting harder—still at the same slow pace—and I hum with delight when I can hear how wet she is again. Even now, she's still gushing more out in response to my touch. I'm <em>so</em> tempted to just give in and start working her over with my mouth, but I think Juliette is getting off on the denial. </p><p>"You're taking too long, Jules," I playfully complain, "Maybe I should just stop and we can finish this later tonight."</p><p>"NO!"</p><p>Her volume startles me enough that I stop for a moment, but a loud growl prompts me to continue. Juliette doesn't say anything more—I can't tell if it's because she's too focused on trying to win, or if she's too worked up to articulate herself properly. Either is pretty hot, honestly. </p><p>"New challenge: you have to hit top five before I come, or I'm stopping," I unbutton my shorts one-handed and start touching myself, "I'm–mm–really turned on though. I've been wanting to taste you this whole time."</p><p>I'm not surprised to find myself practically dripping through my panties. My body is more sensitive than usual—I don't think I've ever been this aroused without being touched before. I don't waste time and slip two fingers inside, then a third when I realize I'm already relaxed enough to take it. </p><p>"Kara! Are you really–oh god, I can hear you…" Juliette clenches her jaw, "Just–fuck, that was close!" </p><p>She keeps muttering under her breath, only raising her voice when there's a fight or if I step up my efforts. Her face is scrunched up with determination, and it's pretty hot. Bat and Cat have always been fiercely protective over me, and now I can see what Juliette must look like under the mask whenever I'm in danger. </p><p>"I'm really close, Jules," I sloppily kiss her legs—whatever skin I can reach, "I want to taste you when I come, baby. <em>Please</em>."</p><p>Juliette's vocabulary devolves into curses and threats—against the other players, not me—and I can <em>feel</em> how close she is to the edge. </p><p>"Hold on, just one–yes! Fuck you banana man!" Juliette shoves her chair back and smiles triumphantly, "Mouth. Now."</p><p>"Bossy," I joke. </p><p>I have to scooch forward a little to reach her, but on the bright side, I don't have to worry about banging my head anymore. She's already sitting on the edge of her seat, legs spread. I slide my fingers inside her again—adding a third this time—and start kissing my way up her inner thigh. Juliette grunts and firmly guides my head where she wants me, then tangles both of her hands in my hair when I finally kiss her clit. </p><p>"Yesss!" she hisses, "I want to come in your mouth, Kara."</p><p>I groan into her—I'm feeling just as desperate as she is, and her voice sends fire down my belly. </p><p>One thing I really enjoy about sex with Juliette is how direct she is. She's not shy about telling me what she wants or how much she's enjoying herself. </p><p>"You feel so good baby–keep…mhm, right there! Just like that! …Your mouth is so–!" </p><p>I thrust frantically with both my hands. I'm almost at the edge, and I want to fall over when she does. My groans and moans echo through her—I'm really loud even with her muffling my noises. </p><p>"Fuck! You sound so hot, baby–are you going to–oh!" her grip on my head tightens as she grinds against my mouth, "I'm so clo–come with me, Kara!" </p><p>I suck <em>hard</em> while my fingers frantically rub her inside. Juliette comes with a long, drawn-out moan. The sound sets me off, and I keep working us both over until Juliette relaxes and lets go of my head. </p><p>"Ah–stop. That's…wow."</p><p>She slouches back in her chair, flushed and panting. A high pitched noise comes out of her mouth when she looks down. </p><p>"Get up here and kiss me."</p><p>Juliette pulls me into her lap for a deep kiss. Every once in a while, she'll lean back and try to say something, but she just looks at my face and dives in for another kiss. It happens a few more times until we stop to catch our breath. </p><p>"Fuck," Juliette stares at my mouth, "You're…this is embarrassing but your face is covered in my come and that's <em>so fucking hot</em>."</p><p>She leans in for another long, hot kiss, then starts licking my cheeks after. When she's done, she grabs my wrist and pulls my hand out of my shorts so she can suck my fingers clean. </p><p>"<em>Jules</em>!"</p><p>She looks at me sheepishly, "Sorry, do you not like it? It's weird, isn't it? I'm being weird."</p><p>"No no no," I shake my head so hard I get a little woozy, "You're not being weird. I was just…surprised."</p><p>It's my turn to look sheepish, "Did you…um. Was this okay? I got a little carried away…" </p><p>"It was pretty fun, actually," she blushes, "I don't mind if this happens again, but sometimes I really do just want to veg out and play games. Video games, I mean."</p><p>"You can tell me if I'm ever being too pushy," I shift so I can snuggle up in her lap, "I'm not usually this horny, I swear!" </p><p>A split second is all it takes for me to realize my mistake. </p><p>"Oh <em>really</em>?" I <em>know</em> Juliette's wearing her smuggest Bat grin, "Just can't control your thirst around me, huh?" </p><p>"Shuddup," I grumble into her shoulder. </p><p>"Our 'Monarch' is actually a regal moth," Juliette uses one of her hands to give me fake horns, "AKA horned devils."</p><p>"Neeeeeerd," I lean back to stick my tongue at her, "How long have you been sitting on that one?"</p><p>"…a couple of weeks," she admits, "After Andi made that 'horny bat' mask for me."</p><p>I curl up in her lap again—her outfit makes her even more cuddly than usual—and we both relax in a comfortable silence. </p><p>"…banana man?" </p><p>"Hmm?" </p><p>"You said something about a banana man when you hit the top five," I shrug. </p><p>"Ohhh, yeah–dude had a banana costume on," she snorts, "I'm honestly kind of impressed he lived that long running around in a bright yellow outfit."</p><p>"Ooh, wait, lemme see how you did," I use my powers to slide us closer to her computer. </p><p>"Whoa…my girlfriend is a jedi," Juliette pauses, "A jedi, my girlfriend is."</p><p>I squish her cheeks, "You made that joke last we–oh, hey! You won!" </p><p>"What?!" Juliette sits up, "How?!" </p><p>She minimizes the game and opens up an application—aVaritia?—then a folder of videos. </p><p>"…should be–ah! Here!" she opens the most recent file. </p><p>She scrubs through until she finds where her last match starts. </p><p>
  <em>"Next round start yet?"</em>
</p><p>I turn bright red, "I thought you weren't using the microphone!" </p><p>"Not to chat," she pauses the video and looks at me apologetically, "I forgot that my replay software picks up the mic, though…" </p><p>"As long as it doesn't get on the internet, I guess it's okay."</p><p>"If it did–and it won't!" she adds hastily, "I still have my privacy programs running. Anything matching our voices or faces gets DDoS'd until I can take it down properly." </p><p>"…so I won't get a disappointed phone call from my parents about our sex tape."</p><p>Juliette shakes her head vigorously, "God, no. That sounds like a nightmare."</p><p>She plays the video again—after somehow muting the audio from the mic—and fast-forwards past "the boring bits". When she starts playing at normal speed again, her character is on top of a hill. She scans the area and "banana man" sticks out like a sore thumb. He's quickly taken out with two sniper shots, and then Juliette's character stops moving. </p><p>The feed in the corner announces another player dying via shotgun soon after, and then a pair end up dying together in an explosion. </p><p>"So where's the last guy?"</p><p>The play area starts to shrink, and a minute later, Juliette wins when her last opponent "forgot their sunscreen".</p><p>"It means they died outside the playing area," Juliette answers before I can ask, "The premise is that something went wrong with the sun, and people die really quickly if they're not protected by the Sunblock."</p><p>"Did you say <em>the</em> sunblock?" </p><p>"It's the name for the giant cube barrier–look, I didn't write the story, okay?" </p><p>I kiss her cheek, "Of course not. There aren't any bats."</p><p>"Technically, there <em>are</em> baseball bats, but you're right, babe. All games could use more bats."</p>
<hr/><p>It doesn't take long for us to start feeling sticky and gross, so we both rinse off in Juliette's shower—the clean-up process may or may not involve a lot of making out—and I put on a pair of sweats and an oversized tee to match Juliette. </p><p>I'm towel drying my hair when Juliette hugs me from behind. </p><p>"So…" her voice is husky in my ear, "Now I totally understand what you were talking about earlier."</p><p>Warm hands slide under my shirt. She cups my chest and squeezes softly. </p><p>"I don't know what it is," she leans forward so her chest presses against my back, "But you look <em>really</em> good in those clothes."</p><p>I abandon the towel and turn around to pull Juliette in for a kiss. She reciprocates eagerly, walking me backwards until I'm up against the counter. We both let our hands wander—Juliette feels so soft and warm. I just want to touch her everywhere. </p><p>So I let her know, "I want to touch you everywhere." </p><p>Juliette tugs my head back to kiss my neck, "You've been doing plenty of touching. It's my turn to spoil you."</p><p>"If you–ah!–really want to spoil me, let me…let me touch you again," I slide my leg between hers, "I still want to bend you over and have some fun."</p><p>Juliette makes a strangled noise in her throat. </p><p>"…are you sure? I'm starting to feel like a pillow princess…and kinda greedy," Juliette chews her lip, "But that sounds really fun. Are you…uh. Would you…" </p><p>She keeps fumbling her words, so I silence her with my lips. </p><p>I don't pull away until we're both breathless, "I am <em>so</em> down, baby. You're not being 'greedy' if I'm offering."</p><p>"Um…but I also–maybe," she clears her throat, "I-kinda-maybe-sorta-really-want-you-to-use-a-strap?" </p><p>I raise my eyebrows, "Do you have one?" </p><p>She nods shyly, "It's…new." </p><p>Juliette plays with her hair nervously, avoiding eye contact. </p><p>"You don't have to be embarrassed, Jules," I give her a chaste kiss, "Even if I wasn't interested–I totally am–I wouldn't judge you. Whatever rocks your socks, y'know?"</p><p>"You're the best," she hugs me tightly, "How do you always make me feel so safe?" </p><p>I hold her while we sway in place. </p><p>"I'm your girlfriend, and you're mine. We take care of each other."</p>
<hr/><p>For the sake of comfort and avoiding collateral damage, we relocate to Juliette's bed instead of her desk. She quickly slides a drawer open and pulls out a little case. </p><p>"It's clean," she unzips the case to reveal a double-ended dildo, "But I have condoms if you're concerned or just want to make clean up easier."</p><p>I run my finger along the toy. It's curved on one side—presumably for that end to go inside me—and ridged along the shaft. Juliette pulls a harness out of the same drawer. </p><p>"They market these as 'strapless', but I read it's easier if you wear a harness anyways."</p><p>"Been doing some research? You <em>are</em> the resident tech expert," the corner of my mouth quirks, "How do you want to do this?" </p><p>"You said something about bending me over?" her voice pitches up. </p><p>"I did, didn't I? That sounds like a fun idea," I keep smirking, "I also remember you worrying about being a pillow princess, so–" </p><p>I lay back on her pillows and take my pants off. </p><p>"–how about you help me get ready?" </p><p>Juliette visibly swallows, then crawls towards me. She drops the toy next to us before kissing me hungrily. Warm hands slide up my shirt, and she runs them up and down my front before helping me take it off. </p><p>"Wow, you're so…" Juliette rasps, "Wow."</p><p>Her lips press butterfly kisses down my neck, and she kisses all over my chest. I moan when she takes a nipple into her mouth—she does something with her tongue that feels <em>amazing</em>. I tangle my hands in her silky hair, gently tugging to guide her to my other breast. </p><p>"Keep doing that. They're…mmm–I'm really sensitive th–ere! Yes!" </p><p>Juliette toys with my chest and hums with satisfaction every time she manages to wring a new sound from me. She works her mouth—alternating between wet suckling and teasing nibbles—all over my skin. </p><p>"Your mouth…that feels so–hmm!" I buck my hips when she gives me a love bite, "More!" </p><p>She reaches between my legs and strokes me through my underwear. </p><p>"You're really wet," Juliette pulls back and pants. </p><p>I rock against her hand, "Can you blame me? I've got a hot–fuck!" </p><p>"A hot fuck?" Juliette takes my panties off and teases me—with her fingers and her words, "Is that what I am?" </p><p>I growl, but it trails off into a groan when Juliette slips a finger inside me. She moves her hand slowly and puts her mouth on my neck again. </p><p>"M–more!" </p><p>Juliette slides another finger inside me. She scissors them, brushing my walls and gently stretching me out. At the same time, she leaves lovebites down my throat, all the way to my chest. It feels so good, but I still need <em>more</em>. </p><p>"Juliette. Lower, <em>please</em>."</p><p>My hands run through her hair and I push her down, just to make sure she understands what I want. Juliette lets me guide her, kissing and licking a path down my belly until–</p><p>"Yes!" </p><p>Juliette goes straight for my clit, lapping eagerly with her tongue. She looks right at me the entire time, only breaking contact when she closes her eyes and moans. </p><p>"Just like that, babe," I stroke her hair, "Keep–oh!" </p><p>Juliette wraps her lips around my bud and sucks <em>hard</em>. I accidentally tug on her hair, but aside from a startled yelp, she doesn't complain—she actually starts working her mouth harder. </p><p>"That feels so good–baby you're so…yes!" </p><p>She shivers every time I praise her, a full body reaction that makes me tingle just from watching. </p><p>"Jules…babe," I groan, "I'm close–I'm…fuck!" </p><p>She does something with her fingers that makes me see stars. Then she does it again. And again. </p><p>"Oh god, babe. You're going to make me–nngh…I'm–!" </p><p>My voice catches as Juliette sends me over the edge with her tongue and hands working double time. I'm careful not to pull her hair <em>too</em> hard, but she doesn't seem to mind my grip as I ride her face through my climax. </p><p>We eventually slow down, and Juliette taps my wrists—I sheepishly loosen my grip on her head. She shifts just enough to rest her head on my hip. When our eyes meet her dreamy expression shifts to a goofy grin. </p><p>"That was hot."</p><p>"You're telling me," I laugh softly, "I'm going to need a minute or two."</p><p>Juliette's face—shiny and wet—turns red, "Oh, you still want to…?" </p><p>"Hell yeah," my second wind hastily returns, "I'm ready, where's the strap?" </p><p>Juliette grabs the toy and applies some—mostly unnecessary—lube to it, then moves it in front of my entrance. She looks up at me, and after I nod, she slowly—so, so slowly—pushes the toy inside me. Once it's all the way in, she strokes the shaft, gently tugging it so the bulb inside me moves. </p><p>"H-hey…" I grab her wrist, "That's enough of that. It's your turn now. You know where I want you."</p><p>Juliette gets up and eagerly bends over the foot of the bed. I follow her advice and put the harness on, then get out of bed to walk behind her. I take a moment to appreciate the view, then put my hands on her hips. </p><p>"These need to go," I tug her sweatpants and underwear down, but her hand stops me when they're around her knees. </p><p>"Wait…can you leave them there? I want to pretend that, um…" Juliette coughs, "It was really hot when you were so eager earlier."</p><p>"I guess I'm not the only who wanted you facedown on your desk, huh?" I slide my hands back up to her hips, squeezing slightly before taking a step back. </p><p>"Spread your legs. Good," I stroke my fingers between her thighs, "You're so wet already, baby."</p><p>Juliette whimpers at the contact, and tries to rock her hips against my hand. </p><p>"Ah ah! Naughty," my voice drops, and I move forward until I can press my chest to her back, "Not yet, Jules."</p><p>I run the length of the toy between her folds, making sure it brushes her clit. </p><p>"<em>Kara</em>," Juliette whines, "Please, I want–I need…" </p><p>"Hush," I pull my hips back and start tracing a finger around her entrance. </p><p>Juliette doesn't exactly get loud, but the sounds she does make are both entertaining and arousing. I slip one finger inside her—"Oh!"—then another, slowly scissoring them. </p><p>"You're so hot and wet. Is that for me?" </p><p>Juliette nods fervently, "Yes! God, yes! You–when you touch me it's like I'm on fire."</p><p>"Like this?" I reach under her shirt to cup her breast. </p><p>Juliette moans when I start playing with her nipple, "Ah! Y–yeah! It feels so…<em>more</em>!" </p><p>I lean forward again until she's sandwiched between the mattress and my body. Her praise trails off to incoherent whimpers as I work her over with my hands. She sings even louder when I grind my hips against her.</p><p>"Feeling good?" </p><p>Juliette bobs her head against the sheets, "It feels so good, Kara! But I–please…inside mmm!" </p><p>I position the toy by her entrance, "Is this what you want, baby?" </p><p>"Yes! I need you inside me Kara, please!"</p><p>I push forward slowly, "We're getting there, sweetie."</p><p>Juliette lets out a long, low groan when my hips meet hers. I've never used a strap before, and I'm really enjoying how it leaves my hands free. I run them up and down her sides as she gets used to the size—her skin is so soft, I just want to keep touching her. </p><p>"Baby, this feels so good," Juliette turns to look at me over her shoulder, "I want you to fuck me hard, Kara."</p><p>I'm so surprised that I dig my fingers into Juliette skin, but she moans in pleasure instead of pain. </p><p>"Mmm, <em>yes</em>! Just like that, baby."</p><p>Juliette's voice comes out so raw and needy—it flicks some kind of switch in my head, and I'm <em>so</em> ready to give her what she wants. </p><p>I wonder if… </p><p>"O–oh!" </p><p>I use my powers to pull her wrists forward and force her shoulders down. </p><p>"Is this what you want?" I squeeze her hips again, "You want it rough?" </p><p>"<em>Yes</em>!" Juliette cries out. </p><p>I lean forward again, my voice low, "Beg for it."</p><p>"<em>Please</em>, baby! I need you," Juliette pushes her hips back, "I need you to fuck me!" </p><p>"Louder," I growl, "Say my name."</p><p>"<em>Kara</em>! Please!" </p><p>"Good girl," I run my hands over her hips and thighs, "You're <em>my</em> good girl, aren't you?" </p><p>I punctuate my question with a hard thrust, then slowly withdraw. </p><p>"Ngh–shit, yes!" Juliette clenches the sheets, "I'm your–oh, <em>fuck</em>!" </p><p>I reward her another hard thrust, and another, maintaining a steady pace. I'm sorely tempted to move faster—the end inside me is more stimulating than I expected—but drawing out her pleasure gives me an arousing sense of power. </p><p>"You're going so <em>deep</em>, baby," Juliette pants, "Mm…so full–feels so…nngh! Ka…ra! Ah!"</p><p>She yelps when I give her bottom a good smack. It turns into a needy whine when I don't follow it with another. </p><p>"You like that?" I smack her other cheek. </p><p>She grunts wordlessly. </p><p>I dig my fingers into soft flesh again, "Say it. Tell me what you want."</p><p>"I–Mm! …want–please!" Juliette mewls desperately, "More!" </p><p>Close enough. </p><p>I spank her again, and she practically <em>melts</em> underneath me. Juliette presses her face into a pillow, bjt her moans are so loud I can hear them anyways. It's always a turn on, knowing how much she enjoys my touch. Her inability to form words right now is icing on the cake. </p><p>A sexy, blonde cake. </p><p>That likes being spanked. </p><p>I use my powers to rip the pillow away, "None of that. I want to hear you."</p><p>Juliette doesn't protest, calling out an incoherent mix of my name and praise when I seize her wrists with my powers again and lock them in place. </p><p>I can tell she's getting close to her peak, and I'm not too far behind. The toy is doing a lot more than I anticipated—it presses deliciously against my clit, and I start grinding against Juliette with each thrust.</p><p>"God, you're so hot, baby," I put my mouth on the side of her neck. I bite hard than usual, suck longer, and it drives Juliette wild, "I want to watch you come.</p><p>"Touch yourself, " I release one of her wrists, "Be a good girl and come for me."</p><p>She doesn't waste any time and shoves her hand between her legs, rubbing frantically. Her moans grow louder and louder until she stiffens, then climaxes with a soundless shriek. I keep thrusting as she falls apart underneath me—watching her writhe in pleasure sends heat surging through me. </p><p>"Ka…Kara, I–!" Juliette whimpers softly, "Oh <em>fuck</em>!" </p><p>"Baby, I'm almost there," I pant—god, working this thing is exhausting, "I just–" </p><p>"Stop." </p><p>I freeze. </p><p>My heart races as Juliette slowly flops forward and catches her breath. Shit, I got too carried away, did I hurt–</p><p>"Too sensitive," she mumbles quietly as she rolls over. </p><p>Her blissed out expression turns intent as she looks me up and down. She must see something she likes because her eyes darken and she abruptly sits up . I'm so surprised that I topple backwards—not off the bed, thankfully—when she lunges forward. </p><p>"Stay there," she says firmly, but doesn't protest when I push up onto my elbows to look at her. </p><p>The sight of her hovering over the toy—one hand stroking it while the other reaches lower—sends arousal rushing back into me. </p><p>"Suck it." </p><p>The words are out of my mouth before I even realize, but apparently it was the right thing to say because Juliette goes to town on the toy—on <em>me</em>. </p><p>Juliette noisily sucks and slurps on the tip as her hand strokes me. Her grip is firm enough that each push and pull wiggles the bulb inside me. </p><p>"Fuck," I whisper, "Just like that, baby."</p><p>Juliette grunts in reply and starts working faster, using her whole arm to pump the toy back and forth. She pulls her mouth off with one final slurp and looks up at me with raw lust. </p><p>"I want you to come in my mouth," Juliette's voice matches her expression. </p><p>Her head dips down again, but she keeps her eyes locked onto mine—then I feel her fingers slip under the harness to stroke me. </p><p>It's too much. </p><p>I'm gone—<em>beyond</em> gone. I cry out her name as white hot pleasure erupts within me. Juliette doesn't slow, doesn't let her eyes leave mine, and honestly, it's the latter that keeps me from coming all the way down. </p><p>I'm absolutely wrecked by the time Juliette's finished with me. My arms go wobbly and I flop back, and Juliette shimmies up until she's cuddled against my side. I wrap an arm around her and she snuggles closer with a happy hum. Her legs curl around mine, and I giggle. </p><p>Juliette tips her face up at me inquisitively. </p><p>"Jules," I barely stifle my giggles, "You still have your pants halfway down."</p><p>She looks down at her legs like they weren't there before. Her attempts to kick her pants off fail when they get stuck around her ankles. I use my powers to pull them off and toss them on the floor because I'm a good girlfriend. </p><p>(Also so my legs would stop getting caught in the crossfire.)</p><p>She takes a moment to curl up against me again, then murmurs into my neck, "That was hot."</p><p>"Understatement of the century," I pause, "Did I hurt you anywhere? Get too rough?" </p><p>"Not in a bad way," Juliette sighs dreamily, "I might be a little sore in some places, but it's <em>totally </em> worth it."</p><p>"…you know, I'm honestly surprised none of us thought to do a kink checklist yet." </p><p>"Hm?" Juliette idly strokes my skin. </p><p>"I mean, this wasn't <em>super</em> kinky, but, it–uh…" I blush, "It was…different." </p><p>"Good different?" </p><p>I laugh, "<em>Definitely</em> the good kind of different. I'm open to exploring more, but we really should talk about it. Especially if you want anything more intense." </p><p>"Yeah," Juliette nods, then buries her face into my shoulder, "With Andi too?" </p><p>I furrow my brow in concern, "I don't think she's the type to judge, and you know she won't tease you if you tell her to not to." </p><p>"I'm not worried," Juliette blushes so intensely I can feel it, "The opposite, actually." </p><p>"Oh?" I smirk, "Do tell." </p><p>"Kara!" Juliette whines. </p><p>I drop my voice low, "Be a good girl and tell me." </p><p>Juliette <em>shivers</em> then smacks my stomach, "That's playing dirty!" </p><p>"Too easy," I laugh, "Speaking of dirty…" </p><p>The afterglow has faded enough for me to feel gross and sticky again. </p><p>"Shower?" </p><p>"Shower."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>